


what if ariel had a penis (and identified as a man)

by kameleonten



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And everyone is OOC bc it's based off of a kids movie, F/M, Genderbent!Ariel, M/M, Male!Ariel, Ursula is a decent person, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameleonten/pseuds/kameleonten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically genderbent!ariel who is a tiny cinnamon bun who everyone makes fun of,  with his muscle-y college boyfriend eric. <br/>also ursula is actually a pretty decent person, and everyone loves sebastian.<br/>not really a story, more like a bunch of small stories from this one AU</p><p>also published on wattpad (which should tell you about the quality of this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eric don't understand how someone could NOT like Ari(el)

Ari was always amazed about how not-ashamed Eric was of him. He'd be understanding if he was ashamed, because let's be honest - lots of people made fun of him, and maybe Eric wouldn't want to be a part of that. Ari could see why, I mean he did dress kinda weird. And collected everything he saw. And that obsession with mermaids he'd had in fifth grade never really went away. So it made sense that since he was used to people calling him names and making weird comments, that Eric would also be able to ignore it. The first time it had happened in school, was when Eric was picking him up wearing the widest smile on his lips. Ari had been wearing a shirt with a mermaid-tail pattern. He had gone the entire day without a comment (people looking at him weird didn't count as comments) but of course as Eric was walking up towards his locker, Rick - he was one of those typical jocks who apparently took one look at Eric's muscle-y form and assumed he'd joke along with him - decided to make a comment.  
"Hey dude, look at that idiot. Mermaids are stupid." Rick said, and bumped shoulders with Eric. Eric's smile instantly turned sour. Ari's only reaction was really, that was the worst Rick could say? He expected too much from that poor boy.  
"Did you just call my boyfriend an idiot?" Ari snorted, but then he saw the deadly look in Eric's eyes and how his hand had formed a firm fist. And Ari grabbed his stuff and shut his locker faster than ever.  
"Okay, Eric! Let's get out of here." Ari's voice was embarrassingly squeaky, and he pulled at Eric's arm and dragged him out of the school doors and towards the parking lot.  
"What the hell dude?" Ari said with clenched teeth.  
"You're mad at _me_?" Eric looked genuinely shocked "Do you expect me to seriously just stand there?"  
"He didn't even say anything smart! Like come on, mermaids obviously aren't real. And if stupid is the best insult he can come up with, I could not care less."  
"But you're not stupid!" Eric looked so puzzled at the fact that everyone couldn't look at Ari the way he did.  
"Eric. I dress in obnoxiously bright clothes and I'm known for having an obsession with mermaids. I collect bottle caps, and i have so many of them I can't even count 'em. I collect everything. I would make fun of _myself_ if I was higher up in the social ranking." Eric's eyes were wide. Ari had so many little quirks, and the idea that someone would make fun of them had never occurred to him.  
"But.. I like that you're kinda weird."  
"Gee, Thanks. " Ari deadpanned.  
"I'm serious! It's really cute."  
"Yeah, but like ninety-nine percent of the population find it really fucking weird." Ari raised an eyebrow. " And shut up I'm adorable. And you can't react like that. Especially not at my school."  
"I won't"


	2. Ursula has a crush

Ursula glared at Ari standing at his locker looking for something. He was so annoying. She bets he dyes his hair. She had seen his father, and either way nobody has that bright red hair naturally. He was really weird too. Always wearing something relating to the sea, and mixing so many colors and patterns you couldn't look at him without wearing sunglasses. And what kind of name was Ari anyways? And yet, Sebastian was apparently infatuated with him. Sebastian, with his wide smile and impossibly friendly existence. Of course the only two red-heads in the school decided to fall in love and be all happy together. She cursed them both.  
"Ursula are you okay?" Sebastian, who was apparently walking past her in the corridor, asked.  
"Yeah. I'm totally okay!" She tried to smile at him, but wasn't too sure it didn't come across as a grimace. "Do you wanna eat lunch together?"  
"Sorry, Ari's was gonna show me this thing. You could join if you want to!" She pulled a face. She didn't want to know what the hell Ari was gonna show Sebastian.  
"No thank you. " She smiled again.  
"Okay, then. I guess we'll have lunch another day"


	3. Chapter 3

She was gonna do it. She was so ready. She was going to bust through the door and just do it. And so she burst through the door and -oh. Ari was sitting on the floor, phone perched on a bookshelf and a sandwich in his left hand.  
"Hello?" He asked, and she was surprised with how confident he was. Any social interaction that anybody in this school had with him was just mean.  
"What are you doing here?" She snarled.  
"Talking to my boyfriend. And eating lunch. But mostly the former." She could hear a greeting from Ari's phone. He wasn't dating Sebastian then. It wasn't his voice, and Sebastian was in school. Ari probably could have dragged -metaphorically, he looked too weak to be able to drag Sebastian - him to the library with him. She had to make sure.  
"That's your boyfriend?" She stepped forward to look at the guy on his phone. He was handsome, with a square jaw and bright eyes.  
And somehow the confrontation she had planned ended with her talking about Sebastian for the entire lunch period, whilst Ari just sat there ignoring his boyfriend and humming every once in awhile.


	4. actually this is chapter 2 (chapter 2&3 is chapter 3&4) (reality is a social construct and nothing is real)

The next day Ari was wearing yet another obnoxious outfit - bright turquoise jeans and a pink shirt. That might have an anchor pattern on it. Shut up, it's totally normal to like the sea - and was hiding out in the library for lunch break. He knew the staff pretty well by now and they never really asked about the fact that he usually sat on the floor of the nature section reading books at random. Today though, he was eating a falafel sandwich and talking to Eric via Facetime. Since nobody really went to this section (and it was an entirely separate room) the staff didn't really bother telling him to keep it down. Mid-bite though, Ursula - ugh Ursula, she always gave him weird looks- busted through the door.  
"Ehrm... Hello?" Ari asked carefully.  
"What are you doing here?" She snarled and crossed her arms.  
"Talking to my boyfriend. And eating lunch. But mostly the former" Eric let out a "hi" from Ari's phone.  
"Wait, that's your boyfriend?" She looked genuinely shocked, and stepped forward to take a look at Eric's face on his phone.  
"Last time i checked, yes. "  
"But.. Aren't' you..?" She drifted of. " I was so sure you were.."  
"What? Do you have a problem with Ari? Because I swear-" Ari muted Eric and his microphone.  
"What's up, Urs?" He took another bite of his sandwich.  
"Please don't ever say 'Urs' again. It's really fucking weird, we're not friends. " Ari gave a thumbs up as he swallowed. "Why are you in the nature section?"  
"I like reading about animals and stuff. " He shrugged. Ursula raised a perfectly filled-in eyebrow. "Also it's great for avoiding people. Which is why you're here I assume."  
"Rick's a douche." She sat down in front of him. "Your boyfriend is really cute." Ari nodded enthusiastically with wide eyes.  
"He's in college!"  
"I'm going to sit here and vent and while i do that, can you just sit there and eat and just... not comment?"  
"Not speaking is what I'm best at." He made a zipping motion over his mouth and continued eating.  
"Okay, so there is this guy..." She started.


	5. Untitled

Ari loved fish. (Like no, he loved fish. He'd had an aquarium since he was eleven. A really big one, with plenty of space for the fishes.) Ursula learned this the hard way.  
"Hey, wanna get sushi?" She asked him after they'd come out of the movie theater.  
"Sushi? Are you kidding me?" Anger flared across his features.  
"Do you know how bad the fishing industry is? And you want to eat a living being completely raw? That is so disrespectful, I can't believe it!" He started to go into a rant about how horrible humanity is, and got a decent chunk of knowledge in before she interrupted.  
"Or! We could eat literally anything else!"  
"I'm a vegan. So it might be complicated."  
"We could get back to my house and cook something instead."  
"Yeah, that might be better."


	6. (s)k(in)ny dipping (in the dark)

"Why is your hair wet." Eric asked when Ari slumped into the car seat next to him. "Why are your entire being wet?"  
"God you ask so many questions." Ari slurred. " So many." He reached out a hand and touched Eric's nose. "You're really pretty. Like man-pretty. Like I'm pretty-pretty but you're pretty like in a masculine way? So pretty." Ari kept stroking Eric's face.  
"Are you drunk? And why are you wet?" Eric asked again. Ari put a finger over Eric's mouth.  
"Shh... You always talk so much." Ari leaned in closer, reeking of alcohol. Eric put his arms on Ari's shoulders, and gently kept Ari away from himself.  
"Ari. Seriously. What the hell."  
"Me and Ursula miiight have gone swimming"  
"Why aren't your clothes wet?" Then it clicked. "Oh my god. Did you skinny dip at the graduation party? What the hell man?"  
"I wasn't naked!" Ari defended himself. "You should have seen Sebastian though, his-"  
"I don't wanna know." Eric shushed him. "I'm going to drive you home. And don't ever tell me about Sebastian's whatever."  
"But it was soo-" Ari started making a measuring motion with his hands.  
"Seriously. Don't." Eric started the car and drove away. " I never want to know." He whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really proud of the chapter title though. like really proud.


End file.
